


Коллекция драбблов о детстве Дина и Сэма

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Wee!chesters, parenting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb





	Коллекция драбблов о детстве Дина и Сэма

Название: ***  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: wee!chesterы  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр: шмуп  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: Дин рассказывает истории, а у Джона все валится из рук  
Дисклеймер: Крипкино, не извлекаю

\- Штурмана на том корабле звали Сэм Секстант… Сэм! – рявкнул Дин, дернув брата за руку, когда тот незаметно – три раза ха! – поскреб живот через майку. Дин-то успел переболеть ветрянкой еще до рождения Сэмми, и уже не помнил мучительного зуда, зато папино «не давай ему чесаться» прочно засело в памяти. – Не буду рассказывать дальше, раз ты не слушаешься. – Вообще-то, дальше Дин пока не придумал, застряв на крутом морском словечке «секстант». Значения он не знал, но такое прозвище звучало очень круто и подходило отважному пирату, правой руке шкипера быстроходной черной шхуны «Импала» Дина Полный-вперед. Поэтому он даже обрадовался маленькой передышке.  
Сэм, виновато засопев, свел светлые брови, из-под которых проглядывали разодранные – вот же достанется Дину от папы! – красные корочки, и заерзал на диване. Вредная зараза, мысленно ругнулся Дин, сообразив, что так мелкий чешет спину и то, что ниже.  
\- Тыщу морских чертей тебе в глотку, Сэмми! Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя намазал странной штукой миссис Шевчук? – не то чтобы Дин угрожал всерьез – навязанная соседкой стеклянная бутылочка выглядела довольно подозрительно, и Дин перепачкался, только вынув резиновую пробку. Пронзительно-зеленые пятна, между прочим, до сих пор не сошли, а Дин уже два раза мыл посуду.  
\- Хочу, - сказал вдруг Сэмми. – Пусть у Секстанта будут страшные татуировки.

При виде толстых изумрудных змей, нарисованных по всей круглой мордахе младшего, Джон уронил каладрил*.  
\- А у Дина на груди якорь! – сообщил Сэмми и украдкой потер щеку зелеными пальцами.

\-------  
* каладрил - антигистаминное и противозудное средство

Название: ***  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: ви!Сэм и ви!Дин  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр: винг!фик  
Размер: драббл  
На заявку: дженовые винчестеры, душный летний вечер) слова: тень, плавится и тянет  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Стремительные южные сумерки красили синим тени, тянули их к зыбкому горизонту, и полусонный ветер, словно гитарные струны, дергал их в унисон с несмолкаемым тоненьким «ззззз». Мелкие местные кровососы плевать хотели на выданный отцом репеллент, или он не работал, смешавшись с потом: они роились кругом и нещадно кусались, поэтому Сэм сидел в кедах на босу ногу и трусах, завернувшись в большой кусок желтой москитной сетки, который неизвестно откуда приволок Дин. Самого Дина москиты не замечали, он дразнил Сэма сладеньким, комариным кормом и банком крови, но все равно подпихивал загулявший край сетки Сэму под задницу. Крыльцо вздыхало, когда Сэм ерзал, пытаясь сохранить целостность своего кокона и умоститься так, чтобы не кололись щетинки неровно разрезанных ячеек. Расплавленный влажный воздух лениво колебал сетку, но внутрь не проникал, и Сэм уже начал всерьез задумываться о том, что насекомым тоже нужно есть. Он рассеянно глядел на Дина – сквозь него: сквозь темную на груди и подмышками майку, загустевшие к середине лета веснушки и белесые хлопья пересушенной солнцем кожи – и не сразу заметил, не почувствовал неловкое дуновение со спины. Прохлада неуверенно и слабо накатывала короткими волнами; откуда, удивился Сэм и вскинул голову. Прямо над ним, сколько ни смаргивай, взад и вперед в негустой еще темноте ритмично ходила тень крыла. Дин, как ни в чем не бывало, жевал зубочистку, и крутил ручку древнего транзисторного приемника – из треска выплывал и снова тонул в помехах неразборчивый голос губной гармошки, длинные перья отчетливо вздрагивали на особенно нервных аккордах, но не останавливались.

Потом Сэм убедил себя, что перегрелся, но от всего лета среди полумертвых хлопчатников Язу в памяти остались только москиты, бесконечная духота и это.

Название: ***  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: мелкие Сэм и Дин  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр/Размер: драббл  
Саммари: О чем Сэм не помнит  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю  
На заявку Каиры "Дин тайком от отца ведет Сэма на ярмарку или в парк развлечений. Должна поучаствовать сладкая вата"

Ярмарочная музыка падает на излете, вязнет в густых кустах жасмина, а над крыльцом носится лишь жадное комариное «бзз» и довольное сопение Дина. Сэма все еще кружит, словно на карусели, и в горле першит память крика, с которым он вцепился в поручень несущегося с жуткой верхотуры вагончика, и желтый заяц, которого Дин выиграл в тире, греет живот. Сэм не хочет думать о том, что до возвращения отца игрушку надо будет куда-то деть, свободной рукой он тискает синтетическое ухо и улыбается в сильно окривевшее со стороны Дина облако сахарной ваты. В мягкой синеве вечера она отливает голубым, немного призрачным, но совсем не страшным цветом, который уж точно не влияет на вкус. Дин далеко высовывает язык и тыкает им в невесомый сладкий бок, сопя, вытаивает пещерки и улыбается. Нос и рот у него облеплены тонюсенькими прозрачными нитями, у Сэма, наверное, тоже – кожу чуть тянет и щекотно. Хочется вытереться, но вместо этого он наклоняется сильнее, вминается всем лицом в пахучее и воздушное и смеется, на полпути наткнувшись губами на язык Дина. Он сладкий, горячий и сладкий, но Сэм забудет об этом.

Название: Сокровища Покрышкина моря  
Бета: не любит, когда я упоминаю ее имя всуе :heart:  
Персонажи: Дин, Сэм  
Рейтинг: джен  
Жанр/Размер: драббл  
Таймлайн: допилот  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

За размер, мутную глубину и мятую, стиснутую коркой отвердевшей грязи покрышку на берегу непересыхающая лужа под насыпью железной дороги звалась Покрышкино море. 

Небо смешивалось в ней с горчичной глинистой водой и становилось совсем некрасивого, тухлого цвета – не слишком приятное зрелище, от которого, впрочем, трудно было оторваться. Тайны Покрышкина моря манили многих, хотя какие там тайны, несчитанные головастики да остров из битого кирпича, если отнестись к делу без фантазии. 

Столб с поперечной балкой отражался посередине, косым крестом ложась правее пары темных нечетких кругов, в которые лужа превратила их головы. Ни дать, ни взять, отметка над зарытым на дне сокровищем. Вот бы… 

\- Не лезь, а то зачерпнешь. - Папа вчера опять чистил Дину мозги.

Сэм покосился на свои новые резиновые сапоги из сэконд-хэнда: край не доходил до колена на целую ладонь, не меньше.

\- Мерил, что ли?

Дин запустил камнем в помеченное крестом место, пожал плечами.  
\- Мисс Блейк в воскресенье жаловалась кассирше в магазине, что ее Кевин пришел домой в одном кеде и по колено в грязи. Где ему еще увязнуть?

Кевин Блейк стоял последним на физкультуре, дождя не было с самой Пасхи. Сэм решительно поднялся и шагнул в воду.  
Еще один камень булькнул и утоп в неизведанных глубинах, подняв мелкую волну, после которой стало ясно, что сапоги коротковаты, а стирки не миновать.

\- Сам штаны стирать будешь. – Дин снова прицелился в крест обломком кирпича. – И ноги парить.  
Чем кед не сокровище?

Название: ***  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: мелкие диносэмы, пападжон  
Рейтинг: джен  
Жанр/Размер: драббл  
Саммари: камни, солнце, вода - короткая пауза, в которую можно побыть нормальной семьей  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Сэм всегда загорал быстро: несколько часов на солнце, и он уже как лаковая темная деревяшка. Сейчас вон распластался на валуне головой вниз, растопырил длинные руки и ноги и замер ящерицей, только ветер играет волосами и лохмами по краю обрезанных над коленками джинсов.  
Дину повезло меньше: его вмиг испестряло веснушками, как перепелиное яйцо, а потом сухая прозрачная шкурка сползала с носа и кончиков ушей. Но он не прятался, - сидел рядом, держал брата за ремень и делал вид, что ему ни капли не интересно мельтешение крошечных мальков в прозрачной воде.  
Джон кивнул сам себе и подошел к сыновьям, спрятав за спиной руки.  
Дин вопросительно повернулся, крепче вцепившись в пояс Сэма.  
\- Правая или левая? - две порции мороженого холодили пальцы, а в какой руке какое Джон забыл, пока нес.

Название: Импринтинг  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: Джон, Сэмми, Дин  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр/Размер: драббл  
Саммари: на заявку «Сэм первый раз пьет»  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

\- Нет, Сэмми, нет! Это не кола! – воскликнул Дин, и Джон, впопыхах застегивая штаны, выскочил из туалета.  
Он бежал те несчастные пять шагов, что отделяли санузел от кухни, но все равно опоздал: встав на цыпочки, Сэм, двумя руками, как учили, поднес стакан ко рту и жадно хлебнул, прежде чем подоспел Дин.  
Миг спустя довольно приличный бренди впитывался в ковер, которой едва ли смог бы оценить аромат и выдержку.  
\- Пьянству бой, - сам себе сказал Джон и виновато поскреб в затылке.  
Скосив глаза к высунутому языку, Сэмми ревел не хуже пожарной сирены.  
Колу он не пил до самого колледжа.

Название: Подарок для брата  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: маленькие Дин и Сэм  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр: крэк  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: Почему в день рождения брата подарок достался Сэму?  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Папа сильно нервничал и торопил его, забирая из школы. Он ехал быстро, но уронил ключ от дома, когда из-за двери послышался жалобный писк и тявканье. Сэм не сразу сообразил, что выкатившийся под ноги светло-коричневый шар - это щенок. Мысли занимал черничный маффин (жутковатого цвета, если честно), которым его угостила Анна и который он собирался отдать Дину в качестве подарка.  
Папа выглядел виноватым. Он подтолкнул Сэма за порог, придерживая дверь, чтобы не прижала щенка, и сказал:  
\- Постараюсь скорее вернуться. Еда на столе.  
Не успел Сэм спросить, где Дин, как папа запер его и уехал.  
Щенок тявкнул и посмотрел на Сэма. Сэм посмотрел на щенка: одно треугольное ухо у него торчало кверху, другое сложилось пополам, краем касаясь крошечного узелка брови. Влажный кожаный нос шевельнулся и вместе с ним хвост несмело вильнул из стороны в сторону.  
\- Привет, - Сэм присел на корточки и протянул руку, чтобы погладить мохнатую спину.  
Щенок фыркнул и отбежал, Сэм, переваливаясь, как утка, двинулся за ним - так и добрались до вешалки, где пришлось вставать и вешать куртку. Потом щенок рванул в ванную и тявкал, пока Сэм не вымыл руки. На кухню его тащили за штанину, причем совершенно напрасно, он не собирался отказываться от еды, тем более что ароматный маффин он даже не попробовал.  
Есть хотелось до голодных трелей в животе, и тарелка опустела за пару минут.  
Щенок снова тявкнул, на этот раз недовольно, почти возмущенно.  
\- Ну чего ты? – по правде говоря, Сэм бы не отказался от добавки. Он слишком быстро расправился со своей порцией, желудок не понял, что в него что-то бросили и требовал еще макарон с сыром.  
Кажется, щенок тоже.  
Кастрюля из-под макарон блестела крышкой в раковине.  
Маффин пахнул одуряющее.  
Щенок смотрел обиженно.  
Дин куда-то пропал.  
\- Блин, - Сэм полез в карман.  
Щенок замотал хвостом.

Глядя на то, как исчезает в маленькой пасти подарок для брата, Сэм думал о том, что все неправильно. Почему в день рождения Дина подарок достался ему? Этот вопрос занимал его до позднего вечера, когда, не дождавшись отца, он уснул на диване в обнимку с щенком.  
Утро началось с привычного тычка локтем под ребра.  
\- Опять на меня слюней напускал, - проворчал Дин.  
Между передними зубами у него застряла синяя крошка.

Название: ***  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: wee!Sam  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр/Размер: драббл  
Саммари: на заявку «Маленький Сэмми по наивности хочет жениться на Дине»  
Ворнинг: извращенный Эдипов комплекс?  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Мисс Бун сказала, чтобы все улеглись на мягкий ковер и укрылись пледами. Наступило время книжки. Кто-то возился, устраиваясь поудобнее, кто-то сразу засопел, кто-то шептался, но это был уютный шум, усыпляющий, он нравился Сэму больше сказки про «Русалочку», которую он уже много раз слышал и смотрел по телевизору. Когда мисс Бун тихонько закрыла книжку, Эмми Роллинс вдруг заявила звонко:  
– Я на папе женюсь, когда стану большая.  
Мисс Бун смешно открыла рот.  
– И я на папе, – подхватила Аманда Кроу, и все загалдели.  
– А я на маме! У меня самая красивая мама на свете! – Билл Дули даже плед отбросил, попав Сэму по лицу.  
Сэм потер нос, вздохнул и повернулся на другой бок. Сам-то он еще летом решил жениться на Дине, осталось только вырасти.

Название: ***  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: Дин, Сэм, Доктор  
Рейтинг: джен  
Жанр: крэк, кроссовер  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: В бесконечной Вселенной возможно все, даже планета-пирог, но практичность Винчестеров не перебить ничем  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Пахло здесь и впрямь одуряющее. Ноги по щиколотку погружались в обещанное золотистое тесто, от каждого шага взлетали легкие облачка тончайшей сахарной пудры. Сэмми, обалдевший от путешествия и нереального пейзажа, жался к боку, но Дин и сам рад был вцепиться в его ладошку, черпая уверенность в ее привычной мягкости.  
– Ну, что я говорил? – Доктор довольно улыбнулся и, вдохнув полной грудью густой аромат выпечки, засунул руки в карманы. – В бесконечной Вселенной возможно все!  
На полпути к горизонту высился вулкан. Над вершиной висели клубы белого пара, по склонам текла лава – в целом картина мало отличалась виденного по телику, но Доктор сказал, что эта гора плюется кипящим вишневым вареньем, самым настоящим. Интересно, откуда здесь вишни и как они попали под землю, и разве для варенья не нужно много-много сахара? Необъяснимое, как и синяя будка, которая была больше внутри, чем снаружи, варенье широкими рубиновыми языками медленно сползало к подножию, в горячие озера.  
Сэмми вдруг отлепился от Дина и рванул к Тардис. Скрывшись за дверью, он чем-то загрохотал внутри, но Доктор и ухом не повел, только улыбнулся еще шире и подмигнул Дину. Через минуту Сэм появился на пороге. В правой руке он с трудом держал черенок большой лопаты, а в левой – здоровенное ведро.

Название: Промашка  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: Доктор, Дин, Сэм  
Рейтинг: джен  
Жанр: кроссовер, ау  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: Тардис может проникнуть куда угодно. Сиквел предыдущего драббла  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Давно пора было закрываться, но домой (это слово до сих звучало странно) не хотелось, и Дин вышел исключительно из-за шума: о стену несколько раз долбануло тяжелым, еще стук был характерный – обычно такой бывает, когда по бетону лупят головой. Не своей, ясное дело.  
Вопреки логике монтировка выскользнула из руки, когда Дин увидел, как хлипкого чувака в коричневом костюме и красных кедах встряхивают в знакомой манере и без жалости прикладывают взъерошенной рыжеватой башкой о стену гаража и об угол странной синей будки, которой еще несколько часов назад тут не было. Чувак висел безвольной куклой, но звон, сопроводивший встречу монтировки со старым асфальтом, словно придал ему сил – он встрепенулся и как-то умудрился выдраться из захвата. Через секунду он уже потрясал шариковой ручкой перед острым носом своего присмиревшего обидчика (отказываясь верить глазам, Дин боролся с рефлекторным стремлением броситься вперед и как следует навалять обоим), из которого разом вышел весь пар.  
\- Я помню, что обещал! – с явственным британским акцентом заговорил хлюпик. Его начавший было наливаться кровью фингал медленно исчезал. – На год ошиблись, зато с местом не прогадали, правда, Тардис? – он ласково глянул на синюю будку. - Тебя, кстати, ждут, - он с поразительной легкостью развернул немаленького собеседника к Дину, - целый год.  
Больше не верить глазам Дин не мог. Да и на ощупь Сэм оказался вполне настоящим.

Название: Первое  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: Джон, Дин, Сэм  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр/Размер: драббл  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю  
После смерти матери Дин несколько месяцев не разговаривал. А что если они с Сэмом заговорили одновременно?

 

– Ди, – очень отчетливо произносит Сэм – не спутать, да и смотрит на брата. Вот такое первое слово у младшего. Джон трет лицо, щетина, как наждак, сдирает с ладони линию сердца и жизни и чего-то еще – да всего, наверное. Стирает. А был бы праздник. Мэри, Мэри.  
– Ди-и-и, – звонко тянет Сэм, покачиваясь на толстых ножках, и смеется, когда Дин поворачивается к нему, громко, счастливо смеется. – Ди-ди-дин!  
Дин улыбается почти по-настоящему – Джон давно не видел его улыбки, и сейчас кажется, что в окно заглянуло солнце.  
– Ди-ди-дин! Ди-ди-дин! – разогнавшись, твердит Сэм свое заклинание и топает по полу круглой пяткой.  
– Па-ап? – Оно срабатывает.  
Вот и праздник.


End file.
